deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Criticism of Dead Rising
Several features of Dead Rising have been highly criticized by critics and players alike. Although Dead Rising has earned generally positive reviews, most reviewers also agreed the save system, as well as the survivors' AI detracted from the game's enjoyment. IGN stated the game needed "a better save system, more intelligent player characters, a more forgiving story progression, and tighter controls," but still called Dead Rising "one of the more unique and entertaining titles on the Xbox 360." Survivor artificial intelligence Capcom staff members assured listeners that the artificial intelligence in Dead Rising 2 will be better.Kollar, Phil. Special Edition Podcast: Dead Rising 2, gameinformer, (May 18, 2010). Save system Dead Rising has an unusual save system: only one game-in-progress can be saved per memory device per Xbox 360 profile. Whenever the player is killed, Dead Rising allows players to either load from their last save or to save their current level and abilities, then restart the game with their level and abilities applied from the beginning.This option is offered due to one of the factors that when the player is in the early stages of leveling Frank, some of the challenges and bosses may be proven too difficult to complete till a higher level is reached. The difficulty of this depends on the player's own skill level. This system is a deliberate game mechanic, borrowed from the Capcom's role-playing game Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter; the two games share some development team members. The save system was implemented to give players a sense of responsibility for their actions when making various decisions throughout the game. Most reviewers also agreed the save system detracted from the game's enjoyment.Dead Rising, Wikipedia. Gamasutra complained, "I'm bullied into playing the same parts over and over because I feel obligated to restart all the time, and the save points require me to actively seek them out, which means it's very easy to play for an hour or so and forget to save, then die." "That type of save system may work for hardcore players casual players are just going to quit playing out of frustration. I know I did."Sirlin, David. Saving the Day: Save Systems in Games, Gamasutra, (September 1, 2008). Otis's transceiver Critics lambasted how persistent the transceiver was when ringing, and how vulnerable Frank is while answering any calls on it. While using the transceiver Frank is unable to jump, attack, switch weapons, or pick up or use any item. Furthermore, if the call is somehow interrupted (such as being attacked), the call will end abruptly, only for the transceiver to ring a few seconds later. If Frank answers, Otis will scold the player for being rude, then start the previous call over from the very beginning. Numerous gamer-oriented webcomics and blogs attacked the use of the transceiver within Dead Rising. The Australian video game talk show Good Game's two reviewers gave the game a 6/10 and 7/10. In Dead Rising 2 "the radio system has been much improved. Getting a call adds a short info blurb to Chuck's wristwatch...which can be checked with the touch of a button. You will not receive any more long annoying calls from Otis, which is a blessing to anyone who had to take one of his agonizingly slow calls while surrounded by zombies." DeAngelus, Chris PS3/X360/PC Preview - 'Dead Rising 2', Worth Playing, (June 19, 2010). Difficulty reading text 230px|right Dead Rising has drawn complaints from gamers that have standard definition sets and smaller high definition sets for having difficulty reading the on-screen text. This is due to Capcom's decision to develop exclusively for high-definition televisions, as the game had been touted as one of the first truly "next generation" titles available for the Xbox 360. On August 10, 2006, a Capcom representative posted the following on Xbox.com: }} A week later, Capcom released a statement saying they would not be fixing the problem and suggested some DIY solutions: }} Using a computer monitor is also a solution to the problem, as the Xbox 360 supports a number of common monitor resolutions high enough to render the text readable. While the small text within Dead Rising was not to be fixed, Capcom responded quickly to avoid similar criticism on the same issue for their next major Xbox 360 game, Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. When the demo was released in late 2006, it also had significant amounts of small text, and responding to these complaints, Capcom adjusted the game prior to release to detect the use of a standard TV and increased the font size as needed. See also *''Dead Rising'', on the game reviewer board banning in Germany and copyright infringement allegations. *Criticism of Dead Rising 2 References Category:Dead Rising